


Kriff

by BexSilverthorne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, cuddly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexSilverthorne/pseuds/BexSilverthorne
Summary: On Ahch-To Obi-Wan and Anakin find a strange cave that has far reaching consequences. Prompt fill challenge from r/SWfanfictionArchive subreddit.





	Kriff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piades/gifts).



 

“Kriff!” Anakin wailed, only it came out as a sharp honk. 

 

He looked down at his short flippers and webbed feet in dismay. How was he going to get out of this? He never should have let Obi-Wan talk him into going into that cave. They’d been on Ahch-To for nearly a day, searching for the Jedi Temple ruins, when they’d stumbled upon a mystery that Anakin was beginning to despise. 

 

“I’ll meet you on the other side.” Obi-Wan told him as they split up to tackle the two separate caves.

 

_ Had his Master suspected this? _ Anakin wondered.  _ Was it a joke? _

 

“Honk!” Anakin cried out, stumbling over a protruding rock. 

 

The soft shuffle of robes caught his attention and Anakin used his flippers to prop himself back up. Obi-Wan leaned down, peering into the cave with concern lining his face.

 

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan whispered, taking a step forward.

 

Anakin honked again, louder this time, waddling toward his Master with all hope.

 

Obi-Wan barely spared him a glance! He just walked on by as though Anakin wasn’t even there! 

 

“Honk!” Anakin took off as fast as his little webbed feet could carry his pudgy body, ramming straight into Obi-Wan’s ankle. “Honk!”

 

“You are a persistent fellow, aren’t you?” Obi-Wan knelt down and lifted the little creature up, staring into its dark eyes.

 

“Honk?” Anakin tilted his head to the side.

 

“There you go.” Obi-Wan set him down at the mouth of the cave, his eyes searching the surroundings. “If only I had the same fortune in finding my padawan.”

 

“Honk!” Anakin wailed again, rushing toward Obi-Wan and failing to keep up with his pace. 

 

He’d barely reached Obi-Wan when the rush of energy surrounded him, flowing through to the core of his being, and left him feeling both exhausted and yet different.

 

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan spun around, pinning him with a confused stare. “What happened?”

 

“I don’t know, Master.” Anakin shrugged away Obi-Wan’s attempt to help him up, opting to stand under his own power. “One minute I was walking into the cave, the next I was that...thing.”

 

Obi-Wan laughed, hearing a familiar sound and turned to see a whole flock of Porgs curiously waddling out of the cave. “Would you like to go back in?”

 

Anakin glared at his Master, sensing his amusement. “We shall never mention this again, Master.”

 

“It should be mentioned.” Obi-Wan cocked a grin. “Often. Why the council would be interested to learn that the reason this planet has been unexplored is because it’s explorers turn into sweet looking little creatures.”

 

“I was not..” Anakin started to argue.

 

“You were.” Obi-Wan stopped him. “You were quite adorable. And you honked.”

 

“I did no-” 

 

“You honked.” Obi-Wan smiled and turned back to the large flock of birdlike creatures. “Loudly. It really was endearing.”

 

Obi-Wan stepped a little further towards the entrance of the cave. “I wonder what could have-”

 

Anakin lurched back when he felt the surge of the Force. Obi-Wan’s body twisted and transformed until he was nothing more than a small feathered creature with flippers and webbed feet.

 

“Like I was saying, Master,” Anakin took a step toward him. “We’ll never speak of this again.”

 

“Honk! ”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words for this. *Hides*


End file.
